Mon meilleur ami
by PARADA
Summary: Alice et Jasper sont meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Jasper accumule les filles et Alice tombe sur le mauvais gars. Jusqu'où la jalousie reste saine ? Lemon, AH. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Ma première FF. Et oui, après les OS, je me lance quand-même. J'espère que vous aimerez!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Je la regarde dans les yeux et caresse ses cheveux bruns. En un long râle je jouis en elle, puis me relève presque immédiatement. Je retire le préservatif et le jette dans la poubelle avant de sortir une cigarette de mon jean. Je l'allume et prend une grosse bouffée. Je sens la fumée se répandre dans mes poumons. Je ferme les yeux.

« Jazz, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas fumer ici. Si ma mère le sent, je suis morte. » Je ne réponds pas et reprend une taffe de ma cigarette. Elle se rapproche de moi et dépose un baiser sur mon épaule en caressant mes bras, mais je me dégage vite fait et ramasse mon boxer qui traîne parterre et l'enfile avant de chercher le reste de mes vêtements.

« Jazzy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon cœur ? » Je pousse un soupir puis continu de me rhabiller. Elle est vraiment pathétique. J'éteins ma cigarette sur son bureau et me retourne vers elle.

« Ouais, bébé… » Je pousse encore un soupire et m'assis sur le rebord de son bureau. « C'était vraiment une super semaine, et tout, mais je crois que c'est mieux si on arrête maintenant. » Elle se relève et me regarde avec de grands yeux. Putain, ses seins vont me manquer. Gros et fermes. La façon que j'avais de les envelopper dans mes mains. Sa lèvre inferieure se met à trembler.

« Mais… Mais Jasper ? Bébé ? » Je prends ma veste et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je sais bien que c'est pas très sympa de ma part, ma j'ai appris que quand on est trop sympa avec les filles qu'on largue, elles ont tendance à le prendre à la légère et te coller comme des sangsues, alors autant y aller directement. J'aime pas les pots de colle.

« Oh, c'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier et avoir des enfants, hein. Le prend pas mal, t'es plutôt bonne au pieu, mais t'es franchement conne, chérie. » Merde, elle commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Bon, c'est à ce moment que je dégage. Je lève les sourcils et ferme la porte d'entrée quand j'entends ses pleurs. Vraiment pathétique.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE<strong>

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et le sors de mon slim. _Jasper._ Je souris, je pensais à lui justement. _C'est fini. _ Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus. Il m'a enfin écouté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne la supportais pas, avec ses sourire arrogant. Elle faisait comme si j'étais une moi que rien. J'avais dit à Jasper ce que j'en pensais, mais il avait juste rit et avait changé de sujet. Mais je suis contente qu'il ait quand même tenu compte de ce que je disais. _T chez toi ?_ La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. _Viens._ Je prends mes clés et mon sac.

« Maman, je vais chez Jasper. » Elle se retourne et me sourit.

« Soit de retour avant le dinée et passe le bonjour aux Hale. » Je hoche la tête.

« A tantôt. » Je descends dans le garage et entre dans ma voiture. Pendant que je prends la route vers la maison de mon meilleur ami, je pense à lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne sait pas s'attacher à elle, comme aux autres d'ailleurs. Mais c'est mon Jasper, alors je ne dit rien et je reste seulement à ses côtés, parce que nous savons tout les deux, qu'aucun de nous deux, ne peut survivre sans l'autre. Il a une grande place dans ma vie, tout comme Edward. Je me gare dans son allé. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Apparemment il n'y personne. Je vais d'abord à la cuisine, me servir un verre d'eau, puis monte directement dans sa chambre. Il joue un jeu vidéo sur son écran plat.

« Salut, Jazz. » Je me laisse tomber sur son lit. Il prend une gorgée de sa bière et continue son jeu sans un regard pour moi. « Woaw, comment t'as l'air content de me voir. » Dis-je sarcastiquement. Il relève les yeux vers moi et me questionne.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Je suis… » Je hésite, je sais bien qu'il ne va pas être très content. « Je suis allé en ville. » Il fronce les sourcils.

« Avec qui ? » Je lui souris innocemment.

« Avec James, c'était vraiment chouette. On est allés au cinéma et puis au Fruity Music Bar et il était tellement gentil. » Il plisse son nez, comme toujours quand il contrarié ou fâché. Et à chaque fois, je trouve ça mignon.

« Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas Alice, je ne peux pas le sentir. C'est un con ce mec. » Il a vraiment l'air en colère. « Ce n'est pas un type bien je te dis. Franchement, tu ferais mieux de le larguer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, mais je peux te dire qu'il est loin d'être aussi innocent qu'il ne le prétend. Eloigne-toi de lui, je… » Il s'arrête et inspire les yeux fermés, comme pour se calmer. « Je ne veux pas que tu traîne avec lui. » Je soupire agacé, et vas-y qu'on recommence à propos de ça.

« Jasper, je te préviens tu te calme tout de suite. Je te l'ai déjà dit, t'as pas à décider de ma vie. Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux. Arrête de faire comme-si t'étais mon père, parce que tu ne l'es pas. Si tu l'aimes pas c'est ton problème. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi et il ne ma jamais donner de raison de me méfier. » Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Même s'il t'avait donné une raison de te méfier, tu n'en aurais pas tenu compte. » Je l'entends soupirer, puis se lever et s'approcher de moi.

« Alice… » Il me prend dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, mais c'est juste qu'il est… Il est… » Il semble chercher ses mots. « Mal. Surtout pour les filles. » Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

« De toute façon toi aussi t'es mal pour les filles. Et je suis encore là » Il rigole.

« C'est pas pareil, toi t'es spéciale, pour moi. T'es mon Alice. » Je sourit. Il a toujours les mots pour me faire oublier que je suis en colère contre lui. Je soupire.

« Allez, raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé encore. » Il me regarde satisfait et met sa tête sur mes genoux en jouant avec sa balle de baseball.

« Et bien, j'était chez elle, dans sa chambre et j'était entrain de la prendre par… » Je lui coupe la parole, dégoûtée.

« Pas de détailles s'il te plaît, ou je te vomis dessus. » Il rigole et continu.

« Et bien, c'était sympa et tout, on s'amusait bien. Tout était bon et puis elle me dit je t'aime. Et puis et bien… Je sais pas trop, j'ai paniqué grave. Je sais pas pourquoi en faite. Alors j'ai terminé mes affaires et je l'ai largué. » Je hausse un sourcil.

« C'est pas très gentil, ni gentleman, ni charmant, ni… » Il me regarde vexé.

« C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris là. »

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que… A chaque fois que sa deviens trop sérieux, tu casse toujours. Pourquoi tu sais pas juste t'investir un peu ? » Il hausse les épaule et me regarde. Je lui souris et pas ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Peut-être que je n'ai de place que pour deux femmes dans ma vie. Ma petite-sœur et ma meilleure amie. » Je rougis et il me fait un clin d'œil. Je me couche à côté de lui et nous parlons de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets sensibles. A l'heure de rentrer à la maison il pleut abandonnement, je me lève. Il descend avec moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

« Je passe te chercher demain pour aller à l'école. » Je lève mon pouce puis cours vers ma voiture. En démarrant la voiture je vois Jasper entrer dans la maison après m'avoir fait un signe de main.

* * *

><p>Comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre ? Laissez-moi un <strong>review<strong> pour me donner votre avis, parce que je stress grave (;


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tout ce qui ont laissé un review. Ca ma vraiment fait plaisir !**

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

**POV ALICE**

« Tu sors pas comme-ça, ta robe est beaucoup trop courte. » Je roule des yeux.

« La ferme, Edward. » Il ricane et termine son bacon. Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange et m'assieds à côté de lui. « Il y aura des nouveaux aujourd'hui. » Il hausse les épaules.

« Enfin du nouveau dans se trou paumé. » J'allais lui répondre quand un klaxon se fait entendre dehors. Je mets mon verre dans le lave-vaisselle et sors de la maison. J'entre dans la voiture et prend place à coté de Rosalie. Il se retourne et me fait un grand sourire.

« Salut beauté, où est Edward ? »

« Il arrive. » Je me tourne vers Rosalie et elle me fait un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

« Alors ? » Je ris.

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai, on… » Jasper me coupe la parole.

« Peut-être que c'est pas vrai alors. » Je lève un sourcil à son intention. Pourquoi il doit toujours réagir comme-ça?

« Tais-toi. Donc, où en étais-je. On est allé au ciné, puis on a mangé une glace et on marché dans le parc pendant des heures et puis il ma ramener à la maison. C'était tellement romantique. Et puis il portai cette chemise à carreaux bleu, que j'adore tant avec un jean noir et puis ses converse gris. Il était vraiment trop sexy. Vraiment, il était tellement beau. Il me tenait tout le temps la main et il me racontai pleins de chose et il m'a dit au moins six fois qu'il m'aime, c'était vraiment parfait. Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. » Rose me regarde avec émerveillement.

« C'est un gros mytho, je te dis. » Rosalie lui assène une petite tape sur la tête.

« Sois pas si jaloux. » Il nous regarde contrarié.

« Je suis pas jaloux ! » A ce moment là, Edward entre dans la voiture et il se retourne irrité.

« Bon, on peut y aller. » Jasper démarre la voiture grognon et la plus grande partit du trajet se fait en silence. Nous sortons de la voiture et je me dirige vers mon casier, accompagnée de Rose sans un mot pour Jasper. Ça m'énerve tellement qu'il réagisse comme-ça à chaque fois qu'on parle de mon mec. Moi je suis toujours gentille avec ses copines. Enfin, avec la plupart. Quand ce sont pas des connes égoïstes. Et puis c'est pas ma faute s'il a le chic de seulement choisir des débiles sans cervelle. Arrivée à destination, je vois James adossé à mon locker.

« James ! » Il me sourit et me prend dans les bras.

« Salut, bébé. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. » Je mordille ma lèvre inferieure.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Il dépose un baiser sur me lèvres, puis se retourne vers Rose.

« Bonjour Rosalie. » Elle hoche la tête et lui sourit. Je me retourne et vois Jasper entrer Lauren accroché au bras. Encore pétasse qui se croit trop bonne pour les autres. Je secoue la tête et reporte mon attention vers James.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

« J'ai vu la nouvelle. C'est pas vraiment un canon. » Elle rit méchamment. C'est vrai que c'est pas la meilleure compagnie, mais comme elle m'est souvent utile quand je veux savoir quelque chose, alors autant la garder en amie.

« Montre-là moi. » Elle regarde autour d'elle et pointe une fille brune du doigt. Elle de grands yeux bruns et un beau corps. Des seins de taille correct, un ventre plat, des fesses rebondis et de longues, fines jambes.

« Je là trouve… Bien. » Elle me regarde surprise.

« Mais, Jasper, c'est pas du tout ton type de fille. Elle est... fade. » J'ignore ses commentaires débiles.

« Même que je vais aller lui parler, maintenant. » Je dégage mon bras et marche vers la jeune fille, sachant que Lauren me regarde la bouche ouverte. Arrivé à son hauteur, je lui fais un sourire charmeur. « Salut, je m'appelle Jasper. » Elle rougit et me sourit timidement.

« Je... Je... Bella Swan. »

« La nouvelle. » Elle hoche la tête, les joues toujours d'un rose totalement craquant. « Tu viens d'où. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

« Arizona, j'ai emménagé chez mon père, avec mon frère. » Elle a l'air mal à l'aise.

« Ca doit être dur, une nouvelle école. » Dis-je de mon ton compatissant.

« Effectivement on ne se fait pas des amis aussi vite qu'on le voudrait. » Je fais un sourire en coin qui fait généralement fondre les filles.

« Je pourrais être ton ami. » Je lui fais un clin d'œil. « Ou pas. » Elle se remet à rougir. Je rigole, il lui faut vraiment un rien pour rougir. « Ca te dirais de venir manger à notre table à midi ? »

« Et bien... Pourquoi pas… » Nous nous regardons en souriant quand un grand brun baraqué se rapproche de lui.

« J'ai les emploi du temps, Bells. » Il me lance un regard méfiant, puis tend un bout de papier à Bella. Merde, ça doit être le frère.

« Bon… Je crois que je vais y aller, alors. A tantôt Bella Swan. » Elle me fait un petit sourire.

« A plus tard Jasper. » Je me retourne et d'un pas lent je me dirige vers ma salle de classe. Une fois arrivé je prends place à coté d'Alice. Elle avait été un peu distante la tantôt et même si je trouvais qu'elle réagissait excessivement, j'était bien obligé de m'excuser, pour éviter d'aggravé les choses. Et connaissant Alice, aggravé les choses serait vraiment une erreur. Elle est en discussion avec une fille de notre classe. J'attends patiemment à coté d'elle qu'elle finisse, mais elle reste parler encore et encore, alors j'attire son attention.

« Alice ? » Elle se retourne vers moi.

« Quoi ? » Elle a l'air un peu contrarié.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir critiqué James. Je ne ferais plus de remarque. » Elle me sourit pas totalement convainque.

« Ok. »

* * *

><p>A l'heure du déjeuner j'attends Bella devant les portes de la cafèt. Elle arrive en riant avec Edward. Je hausse un sourcil envers Edward puis fait un sourire à Bella.<p>

« Comment c'est passé ta demi-journée, Bella ? »

« Plutôt bien, Edward est avec moi dans environs tout les cours. » Je mets une main dans le bas de son dos et la dirige vers le self.

« Super. J'ai pensé à toi. » Elle me regarde les étoiles dans les yeux et me sourit en rougissant. Elle prend un plateau et se prend une salade et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Arrivé à la caisse je me un billet de vingt. « Je t'invite. » Je vois Edward nous regarder mécontent.

« Merci. » Nous nous dirigeons vers la table où ma sœur et Alice sont déjà assises, parlant avec James. Je lui tire sa chaise et m'assieds à coté d'elle, pendant qu'Edward prend place de l'autre coté de Bella. Je mets mon bras sur le dossier de sa chaise et me tourne vers elle.

« Est-ce que les lycées là-bas sont beaucoup plus différent qu'ici ? » Elle enlève le couvercle de sa salade.

« Et bien, oui. Ici, je me sens tout le temps observée, alors que là-bas, si tu n'es pas bronzé, blonde et que tu ne porte pas de tenue de pom-pom-girl, t'es personne. Et ça m'allait plutôt bien, parce que je n'aime pas trop être au centre de l'intérêt. Il y a quoi, genre deux-milles personnes par école là-bas, donc la chance que je puisse paraitre intéressante était quasiment nul, alors qu'ici, apparemment, on aime bien les nouveaux. » Edward s'en mêle.

« Je te rassure, on n'aime pas tout les nouveaux. C'est seulement toi qui es plus intéressante que tu ne le pense. » Nous nous défions du regard. Bella se tiens mal à l'aise entre nous deux. Mais c'est quoi le problème d'Edward. Il sait très bien que j'ai des vus sur Bella. Je l'ai vu le premier. C'est moi qui doit l'avoir.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE<strong>

Ils sont complètement débiles tout les deux. Leur plan de drague est d'un ridicule. En plus s'est à peine s'ils ne sont pas près à se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. Et cette pauvre fille qui ne sait visiblement pas quoi faire. Je décide d'intervenir.

« T'inquiète pas Bella, normalement ils sont pas si lourd. » Elle rit a mes paroles et nous échangeons un sourire. Nous levons tous la tête quand un grand homme brun se place devant notre table les bras croisés. Il regarde Edward et Jasper d'un air meurtrier.

« Emmett… » Il ignore le soupire agacé de Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec ma sœur ? » Rose et moi éclatant de rire en même temps. Jasper et Edward deviennent livides. Bien fait pour eux. Je suis certaine que celle-là, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

« Hé mec, t'inquiète on voulait pas… » La voix d'Edward s'affaiblie en voyant la grimace sur le visage d'Emmett. Il les regarde encore furieusement pendant un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est bon, je déconnait les gars. Vous auriez dû voir votre tête. » Il rigole et s'assied à coté de Rosalie. « Alors, dites-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on peu faire comme sports ici ? » Ils soufflent soulagé. Vu les muscles qu'il a, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

« Du football américain bien-sûr. » Dit Jasper. « Si tu veux, je pourrais demander au coach si tu peux venir demain soir. » Il sourit.

« Ce serait cool. J'était quaterback dans mon ancienne équipe. Sans me venter, mais j'étais vraiment un des meilleurs. » Ils commencent une longues et pénible discussion à propos de leur emplacement sur le terrain et ce qu'ils compte atteindre comme place dans le classement cette année. Qu'est-ce que les mecs peuvent être débile avec leur foutu sport.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? Un petit<strong> review<strong> pour me donner votre avis serait sympa ! (;


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les review, c'est toujours chouette à lire (;

Ce chapitre est un peu plus dramatique que les autres, mais je ne compte certainement pas en faire une fic trash!

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Le reste de la semaine se passe plutôt bien. Nous sympathisant avec les Swan. Je me rapprochai de Bella et à mon grand malheur Edward aussi. Nous ne nous parlions jamais de notre pseudo-rivalité. Cette fille est vraiment canon. C'est pour ça que je dois l'avoir avant qu'Edward l'attrape et pour ça il faut que je me bouge. Aujourd'hui j'ai pris les choses en main et lui ai gentiment proposé de la déposer chez elle. Et ça ce passe parfaitement bien jusqu'à présent. Je m'arrête devant chez elle, nous nous regardons dans les yeux, je me rapproche d'elle et elle ferme les yeux. Vraiment une occasion parfaite. Je caresse ses cheveux de ma main et frôla ses lèvres des miennes. Elle humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue. J'étais sur le point d'écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes, quand quelqu'un toqua contre la vitre. Bella sursaute et rougit en se tournant. Son frère nous regarde avec un grand sourire sadique. Je rigole.

« Salut Emmett. »

« Entrain de tripoter ma sœur à se que je vois. » Je réponds pas et me frotte la tête, un peu gêné. Bella prend son sac et se sort de la voiture.

« C'est bon Emmett, la ferme. » Elle se tourne vers moi. « Merci de m'avoir ramené, c'est très sympa. Je te vois demain. » Putain, non, j'en ai trop marre d'attendre. Je l'attrape par le poignet.

« Non, Bella, attends. » Dis-je précipitamment.

« Bon, je te vois à l'intérieur, Bells. Soyez sage. » Elle rougit une fois de plus. Je sors de la voiture et fais le tour. Je me place devant elle. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bruns et ses joues sont toujours d'un rose adorable.

« Bella… Je crois que t'a dû comprendre que je t'aime vraiment bien et… » Je dépose mes mains sur ses hanches et la rapproche de moi. « Je me disais que… » Je ne termine pas ma phrase et rapproche mon visage. Je rencontre enfin ses lèvres douces. Elle a un irrésistible goûte de fraise. Nous nous écartons et elle me sourit. Le rideau de la maison s'ouvre et Emmett nous regarde les sourcils haussés. Nous rigolons.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres. » Dis-je en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Emmett.

« Ouais… Je crois aussi… » Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et me donne un dernier baiser. « A demain, Jasper. » Je lui fais un sourire en coin.

« A demain, Bella. » Elle me fait signe de la main et regarde comme ses hanches bougent de droite à gauche quand elle marche vers la maison. Bon, j'ai besoin de fumer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE<strong>

« Attends. James, s'il te plaît. Je… » Ses mains se font plus insistantes sur mon corps. Pétrissant mes hanches et mes seins. « James, tu me fais mal. » Je le repousse. Il se laisse faire et me regarde agacé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » Il se rassit. « Je croyait que tu voulais le faire. » Je hoche la tête. Je croyais aussi.

« C'est juste que… » Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Il est gentil avec moi, c'est normal que maintenant je fasse quelque chose pour lui aussi. Il m'achète tout ce d'en j'ai envie. Il me dit des mots gentils et je sais qu'il est juste parfait. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens tellement mal. Peut-être qu'il a raison et que je profite juste de lui.

« Bébé, tu me l'avais promit. » Il me caresse le visage. « On peut essayer, non. Et puis… Si après tu veux pas… » Il ne termine pas sa phrase et commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Il me l'enlève et le jette à coté de son lit, puis enlève son propre t-shirt. Il est musclé, vraiment attirant même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Sa respiration s'accélère et il se couche sur moi. Je sens son membre dur contre mon bas-ventre. Il regarde ma poitrine avec délice et caresse la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge en me regardant avec plaisir.

« Putain, bébé, t'es vraiment bonne. » Il embrasse le galbe de mon sein et détache avec une habilité et une vitesse impressionnante mon soutien. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et reste un peu passif pendant qu'il masse mes seins et mordille mes mamelons. Je commence à me tortiller et me sentir mal à l'aise quand il essaye d'enlever mon jean.

« Je… » Je me tais, repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je voulais vraiment lui prouver que je ne l'utilisais pas. Après avoir fini sa tâche, il se lève et enlève lui-même son pantalon sans me quitter du regard. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je remarque qu'il a retiré son boxer en même temps. Je baisse les yeux, gênée. Jamais quelque chose d'aussi grand et gros n'entrera en moi. C'est juste impossible. Il se recouche. Il m'embrasse et caresse mes cuisses. Il descend ma culotte et passe un doigt entre mes jambes, sur mon clitoris. Je me mords la lèvre et gémis faiblement, tentant de me retenir. Il sourit, satisfait de ma réaction.

« T'aime ça ? » Je ne réponds pas. Il humidifie son doigt avec sa salive et continue sa douce torture. « Laisse-toi aller. » Je gémis plus fort cette fois ci. « Oh, putain, Alice. Je peux plus attendre. Sens comme je suis dur pour toi, comme tu m'excite. » Il prend ma main et le dépose sur sa queue. J'enroule mes doigts autour, un peu hésitante. Il met sa main sur la mienne et fait des va et vient. Il lâche ma main et se couche, puis ferme les yeux et grogne. Après un moment il relève la tête.

« Alice, tu voudrais pas… Le prendre dans ta bouche ? »

« Mais je… » Je le regarde abasourdis, les yeux écarquillés.

« S'il te plaît, bébé. Regarde dans quel état tu me mets. C'est tellement douloureux. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je souffre ? » Il me regarde suppliant. C'est vrai que c'est un peu de ma faute s'il a mal. Et puis… C'est pas si grave et je l'aime. Par amour, on fait tout.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire, James. » Dis-je timidement. Il me rapproche et m'embrasse.

« Je vais te guider, bébé. » Toujours pas convainque, je me place entre ses jambes. Il me regarde avec intention, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. « Dépose un baiser dessus. » Je m'exécute. Je me penche et appuie mes lèvres contre son membre. « Lèche maintenant. » Je le regarde, les joues en feu puis rebaisse la tête. Je sors ma langue de ma bouche et lèche timidement le bout de son membre. Il gémit. Plus assuré je prends son gland dans ma bouche. Il gémit de plus en plus fort et appuis sur l'arrière de ma tête pour que je le prenne plus loin dans ma bouche. Je suffoque et manque de vomir, mais il ne le remarque même pas et continu de gémir. Je me dégage de sa main et le regarde.

« Tu me préviens, hein. » Il hoche la tête rapidement, puis refait pression sur l'arrière de ma tête. Je continue les larmes aux yeux tellement ça me donne envie de vomir. Enfin il commence à tressaillir dans ma bouche et je me dégage vite, mais il m'attrape par les cheveux, m'empêchant de m'éloigner assez pour que son sperme ne se répande sur mon visage et mes seins. J'ai un haut le cœur quand son sperme atteint ma bouche. Son goût écœurant reste dans ma bouche. Il me regarde satisfait.

« Encore quelques entraînements et tu seras parfaite. » Je me mords la lèvre humiliée. Il se rend compte de mon mal aise et relève mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Tu vas quand même pas pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Viens par ici, bébé. » Je m'allonge sur lui et approche mon visage du siens, mais il m'évite, le dégout peint sur la figure.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Je ne comprends pas.

« T'as du sperme sur le visage. Ce serait plutôt dégelasse. » Dit-il en prenant mes fesses en coupe. Je ne commente pas et veut me lever quand il m'attrape par la taille et rit. « J'en ai pas fini avec toi. » Il inverse les rôles et se couche sur moi. Il caresse mon visage, mon cou, mes seins.

« J'ai tellement envie, Alice. » J'ouvre de grands yeux. Je pensais pas qu'il n'était pas encore rassasié. Il frotte sa queue contre mon pubis. Je le sens devenir de plus en plus dur.

« Attend ! James… » Il me regarde de ses yeux sombres et prends un préservatif dans sa table de nuit. Il l'ouvre avec les dents et le passe sur son membre de nouveau totalement dur. Je déglutis difficilement et regardant sa grosse queue, tressaillant d'impatience. « Je veux pas. » Je commence à paniquer.

« T'inquiète, tu vas aimer. Après tu vas même me supplier de recommencer. » Il prend mes jambes et les noue autour de son bassin. Il me jette un regard résigné et pousse en moi. Je le sens s'enfoncer de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je me sente briser, déchirer à l'intérieur. Ça fait tellement mal. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

« S'il te plaît, arrête. Tu me fais mal. » Il grogne férocement, un regard noir de désir, mais ralentit quand même. Il ne me donne pas le temps de m'adapter. Je veux tellement qu'il arrête.

« Merde, Alice, t'es tellement serrée. » Il va de nouveau de plus en plus vite. J'enfonce mes ongles dans la peau de son dos et m'accroche à lui comme si ça diminuerait ma souffrance. Un sanglot m'échappe, mais James n'y fait plus attention. Après ce qui semble une éternité, il se déverse en longs jets en moi et se retire. Il se lève pour jeter le préservatif et vient se blottir contre moi, sans un mot. Ne faisant aucun commentaire à propos de mes joues striées de larmes. Il me prend dans ses bras et s'endort presqu'immédiatement. J'attends un instant, ne voulant pas le réveiller, puis me lève doucement. Je cherche mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et me dirige vers sa salle de bain. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux sont rouges et bouffies et sur ma joue droite je vois encore une partie de la tâche blanche, qu'était son sperme. Je mouille le coin d'un essuie et me débarbouille avant de m'habiller vite-fait. Je sortis sur la pointe des pieds et récupère mon sac. Une fois dans ma voiture, je m'autorise à pleurer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Je me gare devant chez moi et tourne mon visage vers Bella.

« Si ça te mets mal à l'aise on peut aussi sortir. Je peux t'emmener au cinéma si tu veux. » Elle me regarde un peu effrayé.

« Il n'y a personne chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est justement pour ça que je te le demande. » Elle me sourit amusé.

« Je te fait confiance. Et puis je préfère ça qu'une rencontre avec tes parents, ou quelque chose dans le genre. » Je rigole.

« Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Je dépose un baiser sur son front et nous sortons de la voiture. Je la prends par la taille pour marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Nous discutons en riant. Au lieu de prendre le chemin de ma chambre, comme je le ferais avec la plupart des filles, je l'emmène dans salon.

« Reste ici, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire. » Elle hoche la tête et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je prends deux bouteilles de fanta et retourne dans le salon après les avoir décapsuler. Je la surprends entrain d'observer une photo d'Edward, Alice, Rose et moi, jouant dans la piscine.

« Vous êtes vraiment mignon. » Je dépose les bouteilles sur la table basse et me positionne derrière elle.

« Surtout moi, non ? » Elle se tourne et encercle mon cou de ses bras.

« Surtout toi. » Je l'embrasse doucement. Je suçote sa lèvre inferieure puis la lâche pour aller m'assoir dans le fauteuil. Elle se rapproche et je l'attire sur mes genoux. Elle me sourit et m'embrasse en caressant mes cheveux de sa main gauche. Je caresse son dos, allant de plus en plus bas. Elle relâche mes lèvres et je l'embrasse dans le cou, remontant jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille que je suçote et mordille.

« Jasper… » Je sens mon membre gonflé de plus en plus et je sais qu'elle peut le sentir contre sa jambe. Je me racle la gorge et elle s'assit à coté de moi. Elle se penche pour prend une des bouteilles posé sur la table et prend une gorgée.

« Alors, dit-moi. » Elle se tourne vers moi. « Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

« Tu veux dire avec Alice et Edward ? » Elle hoche la tête. Je la regarde étonné. Pourquoi elle me demande ça ? « Et bien… » J'hésite et cherche mes mots. « Les Cullen venaient de déménager… » Je sais pas comment raconter. « T'es certaine que tu veux entendre cette histoire ? C'est vraiment pas intéressant tu sais. »

« Je veux t'entendre parler. » Elle me sourit et je ricane.

« Pourquoi parler si on peut faire des choses plus intéressante. » Dis-je en la prenant par la taille et la basculant sur le canapé, me couchant sur elle. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse chastement. Elle me regarde dans les yeux sans broncher.

« S'il te plaît, Jasper. Raconte-moi. » Je soupire et me lève. Je sors une cigarette de mon paquet et l'allume pendant qu'elle se redresse et me regarde. Je lui tourne le dos et prends la photo qu'elle était entrain de regarder là tantôt. Je me souviens du jour où cette photo avait été prise. Nous nous étions bien amusés.

« Il était nouveau en ville. A ce moment là, on avait huit ans je crois. On était tous dans la même classe. C'était vraiment bizarre, parce que qu'elle est la probabilité qu'il y est deux jumeaux dans la même classe. » Je m'arrête et sourit. Je roule la cigarette entre mes doigts et prends de nouveau une grosse bouffée. « Enfin bref. Rosalie craquait pour Edward. » Je ris à ce souvenir. Elle devenait toute rouge à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages. « Elle lui a tout avoué un jour et il l'a grossièrement remballé. Ma sœur était tellement triste. C'est Alice qui est venue me dire qu'elle s'était enfermé dans les toilettes et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. J'étais allé la chercher, mais elle voulait pas sortir. » De la cendre tombe sur le tapis blanc de ma mère. Je repose la photo et regarde la tâche brune qui est en train de se former. « Alors je suis allé chercher Edward et on s'est battu. » Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

« Vous vous êtes battus ? » Elle est vraiment captivée par mon histoire. Je ricane et hoche la tête.

« On a tous été convoqué. » Je ris amèrement. « Mon père était furieux. »

« Mais… Comment ça se fait que maintenant vous trainez tous ensemble ? » Me demande-t-elle curieusement.

« Alice bien sûr… Elle est venue s'excuser à la place d'Edward et nous a invités à venir nager chez eux. Comme pour une fois il faisait chaud, nous étions allés chez eux. Et puis… Depuis, on est devenu de bons amis. » Elle se lève et m'enlace par derrière. « Et… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais… Les autres nous trouvent intimidant. Peut-être parce qu'on a de l'argent… Je sais pas. Alors forcément, ça tisse des liens. » Elle m'embrasse dans le cou et je sens ses lèvres former un sourire contre ma peau.

« Moi je sais. » Elle souffle contre ma nuque, je frissonne. « C'est parce que t'es un mec super canon. » Je souris. Ma cigarette bientôt fini, je l'éteins et la jette par la fenêtre. Je me retourne et la prends dans mes bras.

« T'es mignonne. » Je l'embrasse langoureusement et elle me sourit en rougissant. Elle caresse ma mâchoire de sa petite main. « Et si on montait ? »

* * *

><p>Alors ? Je vous rassure tout de suite. J'ai pas l'intention d'en faire une Jella !<p>

Un **review** pour me donner votre avis ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tout ce qui laisse un review**, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et ça me donne aussi l'envie de publier plus vite. Merci à tout ce qui lisent ma fic et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer ce que j'écris. (;

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE<strong>

Je sais qu'à cette heure il doit dormir, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. A chaque fois je fais des cauchemars. Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte claquer. Mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai des sueurs froides. J'ai tellement peur. Je repousse les draps et me lève. Je passe par la salle de bains et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Je reste un instant dans le pas de la porte, hésitante puis m'approche quand même de son lit et m'assieds sur le rebord. Je regarde comment il dort. Il est beau, ses mèches de couleur bronze tombent devant ses yeux, comme dans les vieux films avec Brad Pitt ou Leonardo Di Caprio, quand ils étaient encore beaux et jeunes. Il a la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il a l'air si serein, si angélique. Comme ça il y en aura au moins un de nous deux qui aura bien dormi. Je souris et commence à me sentir coupable de vouloir le réveiller alors qu'il dort profondément et paisiblement. Je me relève et commence à marcher vers la porte quand j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois qu'il me regarde encore à moitié endormit. Il hausse la couverture sans rien dire et je me glisse sous ses draps en souriant heureuse, contre son torse chaud. Il ferme les yeux et je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime, Edward. » Il sourit, dans les vaps.

« Moi aussi, Lice. » Il met son bras autour de moi et sombre de nouveau dans le sommeil. J'ai moins peur, je me sens en sécurité. Mon frère est là maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

« Tu… Tu quoi ? » Il me fixe furieux. Je m'attendais à cette réaction.

« Calme-toi. C'est pas comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un. » Il m'attrape par le col, la mâchoire serrée.

« Et bien tu vois, là tout de suite, j'aurais préféré ça. » Je prends sa main et fais pression dessus.

« Lâche-moi maintenant. » Edward me regard toujours d'un air furax, mais me lâche après un instant. Je croyais vraiment qu'il allait me frapper.

« Putain, mais… Putain ! Tu savais que je la voulais. » Il s'assied. « Je t'ai toujours tout laissé, Jazz. Toutes les filles avec qui tu voulais jouer. Parce qu'on est potes. Pourquoi ? » Il relève le visage vers moi. « Pourquoi elle ? » Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

« Pour les même raisons que toi. » Nous restons silencieux. Il secoue la tête.

« Vous avez… » Il s'arrête et hésite. « Quand elle est venu chez toi, est-ce que vous avez… » Il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase.

« Non. Je… Non. » Je le regarde désolé.

« Mais tu y comptes bien ? » Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. J'hausse les épaules

« Bien-sûr. » Il secoue la tête.

« Tu vois Jasper. C'est ce que je veux dire. Tu la vois comme toutes les autres. Pas de sentiments, juste du sexe. Mais pas moi. Moi j'éprouve de réel sentiments pour elle et si tu étais ce qu'il y a avait pour elle, je l'aurais laissé comme ça. Parce qu'elle mérite ce qu'il y de meilleur. Elle mérite tout ce qui peut arrivé de bien à quelqu'un. Mais toi ? Tu crois que tu es la meilleur qui puisse lui arriver ? » Je le regarde la bouche ouverte. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il a pas tord. « Et quand tu auras eu ce que tu veux ? Tu feras comme avec les autres ? » Rajoute-t-il.

« T'es amoureux d'elle ? » M'enquis-je. Il ne répond pas et se craque les doigts. « Je suis désolé, Ed. Je savais pas. »

« T'es comme mon frère, Jasper. T'es mon meilleur pote. Je t'oblige à rien. Je veux juste… Juste que tu ne la brusque pas… Enfin… Tu comprends, hein. » Je hoche la tête et nous restons silencieux. Ce sont pas des mots en l'air. Je suis vraiment désolé.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE<strong>

« Et puis il est mignon, je trouve. » Je ris.

« Tu rigoles ? C'est un ours. » Elle hausse les épaules et ouvre la bouteille de verni. « Pas celle-là, c'est moche l'orange, prends plutôt le bleu. » Elle prend la bouteille et l'ouvre.

« Il m'a embrassé. » Je la regarde avec des grands yeux.

« Tu me fais marcher ? Emmett ? » Je m'y étais vraiment pas attendue.

« Et tu sais quoi ? » Elle rougit. « Il me plaît bien. » Mes lèvres s'étirent en un grand sourire.

« Hé, mais c'est que t'as carrément craqué pour lui. » Elle fait comme si elle n'entend rien et commence à se mettre du verni sur les ongles des pieds.

« C'est juste, qu'il est charmant. Et puis il est vraiment gentil quand tu apprends à le connaitre. » Elle se tait, ne sachant pas bien comment continuer. Je lui souris encourageante. « Je crois pas qu'il m'aime parce que je suis jolie ou riche, mais qu'il m'aime bien pour moi. » Je souris.

« C'est vraiment mignon. » Elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit en haussant les sourcils.

« Et cette après-midi chez James ? » Je détourne le regard et fais semblant de chercher une couleur de verni.

« Et bien… C'était… » Je peux pas lui raconter. « Tu sais quoi, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger. » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et descends de toute vitesse. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre l'armoire droite à coté du frigo pour prendre un paquet de chips quand la sonnette se fait entendre. Je vais ouvrir, un sac à la main. A ma grande surprise, c'est Bella qui se tien là.

« Oh, euh, salut Alice. » Je lui souris.

« Salut Bella, tu viens pour Jasper je paris. » Elle rigole.

« Oui, il m'a invité. » Je mets un pas de coté pour la laisser passer et lui prends le bras pour la guider en haut.

« Et bien, pour le moment il est dans sa chambre avec Edward. Mais viens avec moi, on est dans la chambre de Rosalie. J'ai ramené un des plus beaux films que tu ai jamais vu. Reviens-moi avec Keira Knightley et James McAvoy, tu vas voir, un pur canon. » Elle rigole.

« Oui, je connais, celui qui joue dans Jane. » Je la regarde surprise.

« Tu connais Jane ? C'est un de mes films préféré. » Nous nous sourions heureuses. « Tu vais voir, d'abord Reviens-moi et puis Pearl Harbor. Vraiment magnifique, en plus c'est avec Josh Hartnett. » Elle me regarde avec des grands yeux.

« Tu rigole, j'espère. J'ai vu Pearl Harbor au moins treize fois. Je ne comprends vraiment pas que certaine personne n'ai jamais vu ce film. C'est genre le film le plus magnifique de tout les temps. » Oh, mon dieu. La sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.

« Bienvenu dans la famille. » Dis-je en rigolant. La porte de Jasper s'ouvre quand nous passons devant.

« Hé, Bella, chérie. Comment ça va ? » Il s'avance pour la prendre dans ses bras et je souris quand il dépose un bisou sur sa joue. Edward les regarde sombrement à partir du lit de Jasper.

« Très mignon, mais cette fois, Bella, elle vient avec nous. » Il me regarde surpris et je roule des yeux. « C'est bon, tu vas pas mourir parce que tu la vois pas pendant une soirée. » Je lui fais un clin d'œil et la dirige vers la chambre de Rosalie. Elle a l'air étonnée quand je rentre accompagnée de Bella.

« Bonjour, Rosalie. » dit Bella timidement. Rosalie la salut à son tour.

« J'ai invité Bella à se joindre à nous pour les films. » J'explique enthousiaste. « Vous allez voir, ça va être génial. » Dis-je en mettant le premier dvd dans le lecteur.

« Oh mon dieu, c'était vraiment le plus beau film au monde. » Rosalie me passe les mouchoirs.

« Pleurs pas, Alice. C'est qu'un film après tout. » Dit Bella en frottant mon dos, elle-même a les yeux rouges.

« Oui, mais certainement que quelqu'un a déjà dû endurer ça. Etre séparer de son amour à cause de sa petite sœur. Et en plus il est mort juste avant de se retrouver. C'est tellement triste. » Je sanglote et essuies mes larmes. « Ils s'aimaient vraiment, c'est tellement injuste. A chaque fois… A chaque fois… » Un sanglot m'échappe. « Jamais le vrai amour ne termine ensemble. C'est tellement horrible. Alors vraiment jamais… Jamais, tu vois, Danny est mort, Robbie est mort. Tout le monde meurt. » La porte s'ouvre sur Jasper et Edward. Je saute au cou de mon frère. « Toi, tu dois pas mourir, hein. Tu seras toujours là pour moi n'est-ce pas. » Il roule des yeux et sourit amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous l'avez fait voir encore ? » Je continue à sangloter contre son torse quand Rosalie répond.

« Reviens-moi et Pearl Harbor. » Les garçons se mettent à rire.

« C'est pas drôle, vous, vous n'oseriez jamais devenir soldat. Vous ne vous engageriez jamais dans l'armée pour sauver votre nation. Moi, si je vivais dans ce temps, je m'engagerais pour devenir infirmière. Pour aider mon pays et pour les soldats sexys. » Cette fois ils rigolent tous ensemble. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. « Bin quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Je regarde les arbres, j'écoute les oiseaux de la nuit qui chassent. Je prends une grande bouffée de ma cigarette et regarde la fumée monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Pour une fois, on peut voir les étoiles. Je tire sur ma cigarette et lit le texto que Jessica vient de m'envoyer.

« Jasper ? » Je me retourne et vois Alice dans son mini-short puma blanc et son top rose.

« Alice. Tu dors pas encore ? Il est déjà quatre heurs. » Elle vient s'assoir à coté de moi.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. Je dois toujours penser à… » Elle se tait et enfuit son visage dans ses genoux.

« Alice ? » Je fronce les sourcils et je commence à m'inquiéter. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je jette ma cigarette parterre et dépose mon gsm à coté de moi. Je passe mon bras autour d'elle. « Je suis là, Alice. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. » Elle relève le visage et je remarque qu'elle a les yeux rouges. Je caresse sa joue de ma main droite et regarde dans ses yeux gris. Je sais qu'elle est triste.

« Je sais. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je suis désolée. » Je la prends par les épaules et la force à me regarder. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Alice, parles moi. » Elle baisse les yeux, toute rouge.

« Je ne peux pas. » Ma respiration s'accélère. Il y a un problème. « Alice, regardes moi. Il faut que tu me parles. Tu m'entends ? » Elle secoue la tête en pleurant. Je déteste la voir si triste. Ou pleurer. J'aime pas du tout ça.

« Jasper. Tu ne comprends pas, je… Je suis tellement idiote. » Je gronde, menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait. » Elle me prend dans ses bras et se colle à moi.

« Arrête de demander. S'il te plaît… » Je gronde et serre la mâchoire, puis lui frotte le dos sans un mot. Pourquoi elle veut pas me parler ? On se dit toujours tout. Il faut que je parle à Edward à propos de ça.

* * *

><p>« Hé, t'as reçue mon message ? » Je la regarde étonné. « Bah, oui, pour la fête. »<p>

« Ah, oui. Euh, ouais, je vais venir, t'inquiète. » Jessica me sourit, satisfaite d'elle. Elle reste me coller jusqu'à ce que je referme mon locker. « Et puis tu sais. Après, on pourrait la faire genre plus privé, tu vois… Du genre, juste toi et moi, dans mon jacuzzi. Je pourrais te faire un peu plaisir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Elle caresse mon bras et je lui souris en m'appuyant contre mon casier.

« Je… » Je m'arrête quand mon regard est attiré par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre sur James et Victoria. Se crétin ris et caresse ses cheveux. Mais à quoi il joue. Il se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je me rapproche.

« James, qu'est-ce que tu fou ? » Il me regarde étonné puis rit.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Je me retiens de le frapper et fais craquer mes phalanges.

« C'est toi mon problème. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? » Il se retourne vers Victoria qui nous regarde apeurée.

« Hé, James, tu sais quoi. On se voit plus tard. » Je la regarde méchamment.

« C'est ça, casse toi, salope. » Elle fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendue et part. Je suis sur le point de lui faire remarquer à James à quel point il est un connard quand Alice entre accompagnée de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE<strong>

Ils se regardent en colère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Oh non, oh mon dieu, si seulement James n'a rien dit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Je les regarde angoissée. Si James à parlé à Jasper, je suis mal. Je marche vers eux, pas très sur de moi. « James ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » Il me prend pas le bras et me tire vers lui.

« Mais rien, bébé. C'est Jasper qui me saute dessus pour rien. » Jasper devient tout rouge.

« Pour rien ? Tu te fous de moi là ? C'est à peine si t'étais pas entrain de baiser Victoria des yeux. » Il rigole moqueur.

« Si je ne me trompe, t'allais bien rouler une pelle à Jessica, non ? » Je vois que Bella devient cramoisi. Je me dégage des bras de James. Jasper s'approche de Bella, mais elle met un pas en arrière.

« Bella, crois pas ce qu'il dit, elle me demandait juste si on venait à sa fête. Je suis pas intéressé en elle, c'est un grosse vache, sérieux, je sais mieux choisir que ça. » Il l'embrasse et elle lui sourit doucement. Elle lui chuchote quelque chose puis me fait un signe de la main pour enfin se diriger vers les toilettes.

« Alice, j'ai cours là, mais attend moi après, on va chez moi. » Sans un mot il se retourne et part. Jasper me prend par le bras et me secoue.

« Alice pourquoi tu le laisses te parler comme ça. » J'arrache mes bras de sa main et me retourne.

« Si Bella te crois, c'est son problème. Moi je te connais Jasper. » Il me regarde tristement et ne fait rien quand je m'éloigne de lui.

* * *

><p>« Alice ! » Il me fait signe de m'approche, puis quand je suis assez près il enfonce sa longue dans ma bouche et pose ses mains sur mes fesses. Il me relâche et ouvre ma portière. « Entre. » Je m'exécute et vois Jasper me regarder accompagné de quelques amis. James monte à son tour et démarre. Nous roulons à toute vitesse et une fois arrivée chez lui, il attend que je sorte de la voiture, puis met son bras autour de moi pour me conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me pousse sur son lit et se couche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je le repousse.<p>

« Attends, d'abord je veux savoir quelque chose. » Il soupire, visiblement agacé. « C'était quoi l'histoire avec cette Victoria ? » Il devient rouge de colère et m'agrippe à la mâchoire et sert fort.

« Tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant. Tu te mêles pas de mes affaires. Tu fais ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis et la prochaine fois que tu me reposes tes questions débiles je te casse un bras. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu diras jamais à personne que c'est moi, parce que si un jour, je te retrouve… » Il rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille et me chuchote. « Je te tue. T'as compris ? Maintenant, déshabille-toi. » Il me pousse du lit et j'enlève mon t-shirt en sanglotant. « Et arrête de pleurer, c'est pas sexy. » Je retiens mes pleurs et fini de me déshabiller. Je me couche à coté de lui et je sens ses mains sur moi. Je ferme les yeux et arrête de penser, j'arrête juste… Juste… De penser. Demain c'est fini. J'attends qu'il s'endorme. Sans un mot je me rhabille et appelle Edward pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Je l'attends dehors. Assise parterre. Je vois sa voiture arriver, mais je ne me lève pas. C'est seulement quand il s'arrête et se penche vers la portière du coté passager pour l'ouvrir que je réagis. Je me relève et dépoussière mes vêtements. Je monte mais il ne démarre pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Alice ? » Je ne le regarde pas. Il répète sa question.

« Rien. » Il fronce les sourcils. Je sais qu'il fronce ses sourcils, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en sortir.

« C'est quoi se bleu ? » Je ramène mes doigts vers le bleu que James m'a fait.

« C'est rien… Je me suis cognée. » Je regarde dans le vide.

* * *

><p>Alors ? James est assez salaud comme ça ? Je le garde encore un moment ou je le vire ? (;<p>

A très bientôt et surtout n'oubliez pas... Vite à vos claviers et **Review! **:D


	5. Chapter 5

Et oui, déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Bon faut avouer que je commencais vraiment à en avoir marre de cette fic qui ne ressemble en rien à mon idée d'origine mais bon, ça veut seulement dire que j'écrivrais une autre histoire (; J'ai eu beaucoup de critique à propos du dernier chapitre, mais cette fois j'essaie de satisfaire tout le monde. Et pour ce qui n'avaient pas bien comprit le dernier chapitre, j'y ai changé quelque trucs pour le rendre plus compréhensible. **Merci à ce qui ont laissé un review**, même la critique j'accepte, ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup! Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort :D

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Elle ne me parle plus. Elle rigole, elle plaisante et elle est gentille comme avant, en tout cas avec les autres. Mais il y a quelque chose de changer dans ses yeux. J'ai peut-être déconné avec Bella. Après tout c'est son amie, j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle allait m'en vouloir. Si Rosalie ne me le disait pas, je n'aurais même pas sus qu'Alice ne parlait plus à James, pas que ça me déplaise, mais je suis sur qu'elle n'a pas arrête de le voir parce que je le lui ai dis. Elle me manque terriblement. J'allume la télé et me couche sur le canapé. Je ferme les yeux et pense à Alice. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été con. Depuis une semaine qu'elle ne me parle plus. Et quand pour une fois elle me regarde, ses yeux sont froids, sans expression. Je voudrais juste lui parler. Qu'elle me dise ce que je dois faire pour qu'on remonte le temps. Que je répare tout ce que j'ai détruit. C'était si facile avant. Mais, j'ai changé, on a tout le deux changé. J'ai déconné. Je le sais bien. C'est juste que sans elle je suis rien. Ma meilleure amie, mon âme sœur. Je prends mon gsm et l'appelle. Je prie désespérément qu'elle réponde cette fois. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi ? Est-ce qu'elle regrette ce qui c'est passé ? Elle compte encore me parler un jour ?

« Ouais, Alice, c'est moi… Encore. Et bien, si t'écoutes ce message ça veut dire que t'as écouté les dix autres. C'est juste pour te dire… Rappelle moi et… Tu me manques, Lili. » Je raccroche et repose le portable à coté de moi. Je suis à fond dans ma déprime quand Rosalie, Bella et Emmett entrent dans la maison. Alors que Rose et Emmett montent en rigolant, Bella vient s'assoir à coté du fauteuil, parterre. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

« Elle reviendra. Elle est juste perdue. » Je ne réponds pas et mets le volume de la télé plus fort. Elle me regarde avec compassion. « Ecoute, Jazz, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous. Je sais bien que tu m'as pas tout dis. Je suis pas débile et je vois bien que tu souffre vraiment. Et même si elle ne le montre pas, elle aussi elle a mal. Peut être même plus que tu ne le penses. » Elle caresse mes cheveux et je pense à ce qu'Edward m'a dit. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'éloigne. « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle n'a pas l'air en colère. Elle reste neutre et me sourit gentiment.

« C'est Alice. Tout le monde aime Alice. » Elle reste sourire, même si nous savons tout les deux que je fait comme si je suis un demeuré.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas comme Edward l'aime. » Je secoue la tête. Je me sens vraiment con. Con de l'avoir traité comme ça.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je sais pas ce que je veux. Alice est… Alice. C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est si pure, magnifique, naturelle. Elle est tout ce que je gâcherais. Ce que j'ai déjà fait d'ailleurs. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la perdre d'avantage. » Elle lâche ma main.

« On te fais tous confiance. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix. » Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Je n'aime pas Alice. Je ne sais pas aimer. Aimer c'est pour les filles. Ca rend faible. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Certainement pas d'Alice. Alice, ma meilleure amie si innocente. Si jeune. Je sens ma gorge se serrer et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je pleurs.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE<strong>

J'ai dû construire un mur. Dû me cacher de tout ce que j'aime, tenir à distance ce qui avait pu me percer à jour. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Je me sentais tellement mal de conduire comme ça auprès d'Edward et Jasper. A chaque fois que mon portable vibrait je devais me forcer à ne pas regarder. Je savais que c'étais Jasper. Rose m'en voulait. Même si elle ne disait rien, je voyais à son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je faisais souffrir son frère. Il me manque tellement. Jasper… Je prends mon portable une fois de plus et mon pouce reste à quelque millimètre de la touche verte. J'hésite. Je voudrais vraiment l'appeler, mais s'il apprend pour James, je sais qu'il le dirait à Edward et qu'ils le tueraient. Même si James s'était comporté comme le dernier de salop, je ne voulais pas avoir sur la conscience que Jasper et Edward l'aient tué à cause de moi. Il m'avait expliqué. Il avait fumé un joint et n'était pas lui-même quand il m'avait parlé comme ça. Jamais il ne se serait montré aussi violent envers moi. Mon cul, ouais, c'est qu'un gros tarer. Je remets mon gsm dans ma poche et ouvre mon facebook pour me distraire. Je m'ennuie. Tout le monde à quelque chose à faire. Mon portable se met à vibrer et mon cœur commence à battre plus fort à l'idée que Jasper m'appelle une fois de plus. Mais à ma plus grande déception c'est James. Je fronce les sourcils et réponds et soupirant.

« Salut, bébé. Je voulais encore m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je suis vraiment désolé. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, ça va. » Dis-je un peu passivement.

« Dit, bébé, je me disais que tu pourrais venir chez moi maintenant ? Ça te dit ? » Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit il y a deux jours. Je sais que je ne peux pas dire non.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. J'arrive. » Il a l'air content. Je peux presque l'entendre sourire, cet imbécile heureux.

« Super. Tu vas voir chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi. » Il raccroche et je commence à paniquer. Je n'ai que peu de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je me foutais de lui. C'était exclus que j'aille vraiment chez lui, mais il sait où j'habite et il n'hésitera pas une seconde à venir me briser quelque chose juste parce que je n'étais pas venue. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Je peux absolument pas le raconter à mes parents. Si je fais ça, tout le monde sera au courant que je suis qu'une pauvre débile qui s'est fait manipulé. Et puis il ne paierait pas pour ce qu'il m'a fait et je veux qu'il paie. Qu'il souffre, comme il m'a fait souffrir. Et même si au début je ne voulais pas le dire, il n'y qu'une solution pour que mes désirs soit exhaussé. Je n'avais pas le choix, c'étais ou bien moi, ou bien lui. Je calme ma respiration et essaie de garder sous contrôle mes mains tremblantes. Je prends mon portable et insert le numéro de Jasper. Il répond dès la première tonalité.

« Alice ? » Il a la voix un peu rauque et cassé.

« Oui, Jasper, c'est moi. Il faut vraiment que je te parle. » Il attend quelques secondes, puis j'entends du bruit.

« J'arrive. » Je raccroche en souriant. Je descends et essaie de trouver les mots pour m'expliquer. Il va être furieux, je m'en rends bien compte. Après environs cinq minutes il se gare devant chez moi. Je lui ouvre la porte et lui saute dans les bras.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Il ne répond pas.

« Il faut que je te parle. » Il est un peu pâle. Je le tiens par la main et l'attire vers le salon.

« D'abord moi, ou sinon, je vais encore me dégonfler. » Il hoche la tête et me fait signe de continuer. « C'est à propos de James. Tu te souviens quand tu me disais que c'était pas un mec bien ? Eh bien t'avais raison. » Je rougis. Merde, comment lui dire.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » Je me mords la lèvre inferieur et me demande comment continuer.

« Je suis désolée, Jasper, j'aurais dû te le dire. J'aurais dû t'écouter. » Les larmes me montent aux yeux. « On était chez lui et, et… » Il devient tout rouge.

« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Il pointe mon bleu du doigt. Je rougis de honte.

« Oui… » Il devient encore plus rouge et fronce son nez, comme quand il est totalement furax. Généralement quand il fait se visage là, ça se termine mal. Je déglutis. « Jasper ? » Il se met à trembler et c'est à se moment là qu'Edward entre dans la maison. Il nous regarde d'abord étonné, puis devient inquiet en voyant la tête que fait Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. » Jasper ne répond pas et je n'ose rien dire non-plus. Il répète sa question. Cette fois, Jasper se met à crier.

« Ce bâtard à osé toucher Alice. Je vais le tuer ! » Edward plisse les yeux vers moi et me demande affolé.

« C'est vrai ? » Je ne réponds pas, je suis vraiment mal là. Il m'agrippe aux bras et me secoue. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a frappé ? » Je commence à pleurer.

« Non … » Je le regard dans les yeux. « Il m'a, il m'a… » Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase, mais je sais qu'il a comprit. Il a la mâchoire serrée et il me regarde durement. Il me lâche et sprint vers sa voiture suivit de près par Jasper. Je sens mon estomac tourner et je me précipite vers les toilettes.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle ne m'avait rien dit. Je suis son meilleur ami après tout. Elle sait que je l'aurais toujours protégé. Que je serais toujours là avec elle, pour elle. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait. Ne rien dire… Et surtout à propos de quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne me fait donc pas du tout confiance ? Pourtant elle aurait dû savoir que je serais toujours là pour elle. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne dis rien à Edward et lui ne me dit rien non-plus. Simplement parce que nous ne savons pas quoi dire. Il roule vite. Encore plus vite que d'habitude. Il s'arrête près de cinq minutes plus tard devant la maison de James. Cinq interminables lentes minutes. Je descends et marche d'un pas résolu vers la porte d'entrée. Elle est ouverte et j'entre.

« James ! » Je crie, je sais que je crie fort et commence à perdre le contrôle. Quand je le vois arriver, juste vêtue de son boxershort comme si de rien était, je pette un câble et me jette sur lui. Il arrive à me repousser et me crie dessus.

« Mais t'es malade ? C'est quoi ton problème ? » J'avale ma salive difficilement. Edward rentre et l'attrape par le bras droit, pendant que j'attrape l'autre.

« T'as touché ma petite sœur. Maintenant tu vas payer. » Edward lui assène un coup de poing dans la figure. Si fort, que sa lèvre se déchire sur le coup. Puis un autre et un autre. Je l'achève en lui balançant mon genou dans son entre-jambe. Il tombe à genoux en gémissant. Edward l'attrape violemment par les cheveux et cogne sa tête contre le mur. Quand je l'entends crier de douleur, ma respiration s'accélère et je vois rouge, pensant à comment Alice avait dû crier pendant que se pervers se servait d'elle.

« Comment t'as osé, espèce de bâtard. Comment t'as osé poser tes mains sur elle. » Je crie à m'en casser la voix. « Je vais te cogner jusqu'à se que tu crève. » Je lui donne des coups de pied. Partout où je peux l'atteindre. Je peux clairement entendre des os se briser et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'Edward dépose sa main sur mon épaule pour que je m'arrête. Je grogne enragé, mais arrête quand même. Je le vois parterre, tellement minable et plein de sang et pendant un instant j'espère qu'il est mort. Edward se penche sur lui et lui chuchote moqueur.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai baisé ta sœur. Encore et encore. Comme une chienne. » J'entends James grogner aux paroles de mon ami. « Approches-toi encore d'Alice et je t'enfonce un couteau dans un de tes poumons. Pour que ta mort soit lente et douloureuse. » Il articule lentement, pour être sur que James entend chacun de ses mots. Edward se relève et me parle doucement. « Viens, Jasper. » Je ne réponds pas. Je reste longtemps debout, entrain de le regarder. La tentation de l'attraper par la gorge et serrer si fort que je vois ses yeux se vider de toute vie est forte. Vraiment forte. Je crache dans le visage de James et lui balance un dernier coup de pied avant de sortir. Près de la voiture, Edward m'attrape par le visage et me force à le regarder.

« Respire maintenant. Tu te calmes. Alice ne doit pas te voir comme ça. » Je sais qu'il a raison. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois. Je ne veux pas qu'Alice ai peur de moi, je veux qu'elle m'explique. J'ai besoin qu'elle m'explique. C'est comme si il lisait dans mes pensées. « Il faut se concentrer sur Alice maintenant. Penses-y. »J'hoche la tête. Alice…

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE<strong>

Ils arrivent enfin alors que je suis entrain de me ronger les ongles. Je les regarde horrifié quand ils entrent, tachés de sang. Pas que je m'inquiète pour James, mais pour ce qu'y arrivera à Jasper et Edward s'ils l'ont vraiment tué. Je n'ose pas m'approcher d'eux, de peur qu'ils me rejettent. C'est Edward qui vient me prendre dans ses bras, alors que je regarde par dessus de l'épaule de mon frère vers Jasper, qui se tient toujours près de la porte. Il nous regarde comme dans un état second. Je ne dis rien, n'ayant plus envie de pleurer. Pourquoi après tout… Ce qui est passé, est passé.

« Il ne t'approchera plus, je te le promets. » Chuchote Edward dans mon oreille. Il se lève et quitte la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Jasper se rapproche et se couche sur le canapé où je suis assise et m'attire sur lui. Je me laisse faire et repose ma tête contre son torse. J'écoute comment son cœur devient de plus en plus régulier et que sa respiration se calme. Il caresse mes cheveux et je ne serais dire combien de temps nous restons comme ça. Ca aurait aussi bien pu être des heurs que des jours. Je respire son odeur si familier et touche doucement ses jointures, rouges et gonflés. Puis après un moment, je m'assoupie à moitié, me sentant chez moi. Je me demande s'il n'a pas des crampes à force de rester me caresser inlassablement.

« Je suis désolé de l'avoir laissé te toucher. Je suis le pire meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir. » Je sais qu'il pense que je dors et je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas si je rêve ou pas ce qu'il dit après. « Je t'aime. » Je m'entends chuchoter sans pouvoir me retenir.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

><p>Alors? Beaucoup avait réclamé le départ de James et je voulais qu'il souffre, sadique comme je suis, mwahaha. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit donc si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas!<p>

A Bientôt et n'oubliez certainement pas... **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Et bien déjà le dernier chapitre. Waw, c'est déjà le dernier poste. Merci à tout ce qui ont aimé et m'ont laissés des reviews. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière fic que je met en ligne. Mon prochain projet s'appelle "Adultère" qui se promet d'être chaud bouillant entre liaison secrètes, mensonges et trahisons Bella et Edward vont avoir du mal à se trouver. Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture,

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Un mois déjà que je ne sors plus avec des filles. Un mois que je ne couche plus. Un mois depuis qu'Edward et moi avions frappés James. Je devais bien avouer que j'avais vraiment été déçu quand j'avais appris qu'il était toujours vivant. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis ce jour là et c'est d'ailleurs mieux pour sa gueule, parce que je crois bien que je l'aurais étranglé. J'avais entendu qu'il était vraiment mal en point. Edward avait apprit par son père qu'il avait certaines côtes fêlées, la jambe droite brisée à plusieurs endroits, le poignet foulé, des bleus un peu partout et le nez cassé. J'étais plutôt fière de moi.

Entre Alice et moi, c'était devenu un peu bizarre ces derniers temps. On parlait comme avant et on était redevenu proche, mais j'avais comme le sentiment que c'est plus assez pour moi. Que j'ai besoin de plus. Seulement je sais pas mettre le doigt sur ce que je désire. Et puis quand elle m'avait dit je t'aime, c'était comme si mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Elle me l'a pourtant dit si souvent. Seulement… Quand elle me l'avait dit à moitié endormi sur me genoux… C'était comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose d'autre. Comme si… Peut-être que je me fais des films. C'est même très probable. Mais je préfère quand même croire ma version. Je m'étais étonné le plus je crois. Quand je lui avais dit que je l'aimais. C'était pas du tout mon genre d'être si démonstratif. D'habitude c'est elle qui me le disait et moi qui lui répondait. Et puis quand j'avais entendu ces mots sortir de ma bouche, j'avais été surpris. Pas seulement parce que je le lui avais dit, mais parce que pour une fois je comprenais la signification. Et la signification n'était définitivement pas seulement amicale. Parce que ça au moins, c'était clair dans ma tête : je ne vois pas Alice de la même façon que je vois Rose. Ce n'était plus une petite sœur que je voulais protéger. Je commence même à me demander si je l'avais vraiment vu un jour comme juste une petite sœur.

Même si moi je ne la voyais pas comme une sœur, elle me voyait toujours comme son grand frère. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête. J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. C'est comme si tout change en moi. Tout ce qui me tenait à cœur avant est devenu débile et sans importance. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive pas à penser à quelque chose d'autre. Tout me fait penser à Alice. J'avais essayé de penser à autre chose. J'avais vraiment essayé. J'avais dragué plusieurs filles. Mais à chaque fois qu'on échangeait nos numéros, je me dégonflais. Je sais pas, c'est juste que je le sentais plus. J'arrive plus à faire comme avant. Juste coucher et puis la jeter. Tout ce à quoi je sais penser, c'est ce qu'Alice doit penser de moi. Et je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ce que je faisais. Seulement maintenant je suis prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir. Je voulais que ça change entre nous et je vais tout faire pour qu'elle le veuille aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE<strong>

_Tu viens ce soir ?_ Je souris et me couche sur me lit. Je lui réponds rapidement. _Pourquoi ? _Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre et après quelque secondes mon gsm ce met à vibrer. _Pour t'amuser ?_ Mon sourire se s'affaisse un peu. Ouais, je comprends mieux. Il veut juste s'assurer que je ne passe pas la soirée à broyer du noir. Cette fois j'écris mon texto avec moins d'enthousiasme. _Non, jcrois pas_. Je soupire et il m'appelle au moment où je prends ma lime à ongles.

« Pourquoi tu viens pas ? » Il a vraiment l'air étonné. « Tu dis jamais non à une fête. » Je fais une grimace. C'est vrai qu'avant j'adorais aller à des fêtes et me préparer pendant des heurs, mais depuis quelque temps, c'est plus vraiment mon truc. Je commence à limer mes ongles.

« J'ai pas envie… » Il reste silencieux pendant un instant.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demande-t-il surpris.

« Jasper… J'ai pas envie. » Dis-je un peu irrité. Je sais qu'à cet instant il doit froncer les sourcils.

« S'il te plaît, Alice. Je veux que tu viennes. » Je souffle agacé.

« Putain, Jasper, tu fais chier. J'ai pas envie de rester là comme une conne pendant que toi tu dragues des filles. » Il se tait pas pendant un moment et je commence à croire qu'il a raccroché quand il répond d'une petite voix.

« Je te promets que je reste avec toi pendant toute la soirée. S'il te plaît ? » Je soupire de nouveau et il prend mon silence pour un oui. « Je viens te chercher à neuf heurs et Rosalie dit qu'elle vient se préparer chez toi. »

« Ok. » Je raccroche et me dirige vers ma salle de bain. Edward est debout devant le miroir entrain de se coiffer, ce qui est cause perdu. Il me regarde dans le miroir et me sourit.

« Tu sors ? » M'enquis-je. Il me fait un clin d'œil et prend sa chemise. « Oui, je vais à la fête de Jessica. » Je hoche la tête.

« T'aurais pu faire quelque chose à tes cheveux quand même. » Je lui reproche en souriant et il hausse ses épaules.

«Bella aime bien mes cheveux comme ils sont. » Je rie et le taquine.

« Aurais-tu un petit faible pour Bella ? » Il rougit, ce qui n'arrive pas tout le temps. La dernière fois qu'il avait rougit c'était quand il était amoureux de Meg Loaders et qu'il l'avait embrassé devant toute la classe. Je souris à ce souvenir. Je le suis dans sa chambre.

« Je l'aime bien. Mais, enfin… Tu vois… C'est assez bizarre avec Jasper et tout… » Je hoche la tête.

« Ouais… Mais franchement, je crois qu'il s'en fou un peu. » Même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer, je sais qu'il est un peu soulagé que je le lui dis. Comme si Jasper serait vraiment fâché parce que son meilleur ami sort avec son ex. Il s'approche de moi.

« Tu viens aussi ? » Je roule des yeux et lui sourit.

« Ouais, Jasper m'a soulé jusqu'à ce j'accepte de venir. » Il hoche la tête comme s'il est d'accord avec Jasper. Il me prend par les épaules.

« Changes-toi les idées pour une fois. Ca te fera du bien. » Il va pas commencer lui aussi. Parfois on dirait vraiment qu'il se prend pour mon père, ou un truc comme ça. Surtout depuis ce qu'il c'était passé. Il m'en avait plus reparlé, mais je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Je réponds pas et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Il m'attrape par la main et je me retourne. Son regard est perdu et il hésite à dire quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te vexer. » Même si ses attentions sont bonnes, je me mets en colère et lui crache au visage.

« Alors arrête de me traiter comme un enfant. Je suis plus une petite fille. » Ses yeux s'assombris et il me dit durement.

« Les grandes filles ne s'obstinent pas à rien dire. Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Je suis là pour te protéger. » Pour la première fois je me rends compte que qu'il m'en veut. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme de suite. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire après tout. Il a raison. On ne s'était jamais rien cacher et je lui en aurais vraiment voulu s'il ne m'avait rien dit à propos d'une chose aussi importante. Qu'est que j'aurais pu dire ? Que j'étais désolée ? Jamais il ne me pardonnera de ne rien lui avoir dit.

« Je… » Je détourne mon regard. « Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire. J'en ai conscience mais tu crois quoi ? Que c'était chouette ? Tu crois que je l'ai choisi ? Que j'ai voulu qu'il me… » Je m'interromps, les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux. Il a la mâchoire serrée.

« T'as changé Alice. Ma sœur ne se serait jamais laissé faire. T'entends ça ? Pourquoi… » Il se pince l'arrêt de nez. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Déjà que tu l'as laissé faire, en plus tu te tais, alors que moi… Moi je suis là pour toi ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si on était des étrangers ? Putain, Alice… Pourquoi tu fais comme si tu ne me connais pas ? » Il me fusille du regard.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu. » Dis-je sur le même ton que lui. Il se radouci immédiatement et me prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Lili. C'est juste que… J'aurais voulu… Pourquoi j'ai rien vu ? Il était entrain de te détruire et moi je voyais rien. Si même moi je voyais rien, qui l'aurais vu ? » Je fais un pas en arrière et ouvre de grands yeux, choquée de découvrir qu'il se sent fautif à cause de mes actes.

« Pourquoi tu te sens coupable ? T'es pas responsable de moi, arrête de te blâmer. » Il hoche la tête, mais je sais qu'il se sent toujours coupable et que quoi que je dise il ne changera pas d'avis. Il se rapproche et je ne bouge pas, le laissant attraper ma main. « La seule qui est à blâmer c'est moi. J'aurais dû tout te dire. Je sais que j'ai été bête, j'en ai conscience ne t'inquiète pas. Mais… J'avais peur. » Le rouge me monte aux joues et je détourne le regard, honteuse. Il ne répond pas, ne sachant certainement pas quoi dire. Il me prend dans bras et nous restons silencieux jusqu'à ce que je fasse un pas en arrière.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Je lui explique en me retournant vers notre salle de bain. « Rose peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre. » Il ne dit rien, me regardant fermer la porte, les bras ballant.

Quand je sens l'eau couler sur ma peau, mouillant mes cheveux, je m'autorise à verser des larmes. Evacuant mes regrets, ma peine. M'autorisant à repenser aux fautes que j'avais commises. Les mains de James, sur mon corps à présent souillé. Je prends mon gant et le parsème de mon gel douche le plus chère. Je me frotte les bras, essayant d'enlever les traces ses doigts, mon ventre, que ses lèvres et sa langues avaient salit. Lavant minutieusement entre mes jambes, effaçant toute trace de lui. Je mets l'eau un peu plus chaude, regardant ma peau devenir rouge, à fur et à mesure que l'eau coule. J'entends les sanglots sortir de ma bouche. Je me remémore ces après-midi où il me prenait pour de la merde, une moins que rien. Je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi de la douche, me laissant aller pour la première fois, je prends ma tête entre mes mains en sanglotant.

Lorsque je me lève, je me promets que c'est la dernière fois que je craque à cause de ce connard. Je sors de la cabine et prend mon essuie pour m'essuyer soigneusement. J'enfile mes sous-vêtements et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, embué par la vapeur. J'ai les joues rouges et les yeux légèrement bouffies. J'entre dans ma chambre, trouvant Rosalie assise à ma commode, se poudrant le nez, étudiant soigneusement son visage.

« Alors ? Ce que tu vois te satisfait ? » M'enquis-je amusé. Elle se retourne et pose une main sur son cœur en haletant.

« Nom d'un chien, tu m'as fait peur ! » M'accuse-t-elle, mais je lui fais un petit sourire innocent.

« Rose, personne ne dit encore nom d'un chien. » Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle rit et se lève pour prendre son sac.

« Alice… » Elle se retourne pour me regarder l'aire grave et pendant une seconde je crains que Jasper lui ai tout révélé. « Je n'ai vraiment rien à me mettre. » Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je souffle discrètement de soulagement et m'approche d'elle pendant qu'elle sort ses vêtements de son sac. Je sais que c'est un mensonge, parce que ça garde robe peut presque faire concurrence à la mienne. Et ça veut tout dire. Je m'assieds sur mon lit, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Elle commence à étaler ses vêtements sur mon lit en babillant.

« D'abord je voulais prendre la bleue, mais tu vois, vu que j'ai grossi, j'ai un trop gros ventre dedans. Vraiment la honte, j'ai l'aire enceinte, un truc dans le genre. » Je m'assieds à ma commode et bronche mon fer à friser en la regardant à travers le miroir. Elle tient sa robe devant elle, la regardant d'un air indécis en pinçant les lèvres, la tête légèrement penché.

« Et puis je me suis dit, et bien alors je prend la beige, mais quand je l'ai essayé, je ressemblait à un boudin. Et puis j'ai sorti la noir, mais comme elle est trop décolleté Jasper m'a dit que ça faisait pute. Alors j'ai pris la blanche, elle est un peu courte, mais je crois qu'Emmett ne m'en voudra pas. » Dit-elle en riant coquinement. Sans reprendre son souffle elle continue en pointant son doigt vers la robe verte que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire. « Mais j'ai trop envie de prendre la verte, mes fesses sont parfaites dans cette robe, mais j'ai l'air un peu pâle quand je la porte, mais cela met vraiment la couleur de mes cheveux et mes yeux en valeur. » Elle se retourne vers moi et pose sa main sur sa hanche en roulant des yeux. Je commence à me boucler les cheveux, un sourire au visage. « En plus Emmett vient de m'offrir une nouvelle robe. » Elle là sort du sac et me montre la robe en question. Gris, sans bretelle et plutôt sexy. « J'adore celle-ci. » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme en la pressant contre son corps, admirant le résultat. « Mais… Je sais pas, ça à pas l'air bizarre si je le mets à un rencart avec lui ? » Dit-elle avec une moue peu assuré et je ris aux éclats, amusée de son angoisse.

« Rosalie, t'es vraiment qu'une tarée. » Dis-je en riant. Elle hausse les sourcils, vexée.

« Bin quoi ? J'essaie de ne pas ressembler à une loque. Désolée si sa te dérange, hein. » Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu sa réplique et désigne la robe grise.

« Essaie celle-là. » Je lui souris en me retournant de nouveau vers le miroir. Elle sourit à son tour et se déshabille avec hâte.

« Franchement, t'as intérêt à te faire toute sexy parce que apparemment y a plein de beaux mecs sexy qui ne demandent qu'à baiser. » Me taquine-t-elle, mais je rougis, un peu gêné. « En tout cas, ne lui dit rien, mais je trouve que Jasper est un peu bizarre à ton sujet. Franchement, il arrête pas de parler de toi, à la fin ça devient plutôt soulant. » Je me mords la lèvre. _Si elle savait_.

« Ah bon ? » Dis-je feignant l'ignorance.

« Bin ouais, je crois qu'il est intéressé. » Dit-elle en fermant la tirette. Je roule des yeux.

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est mon meilleur ami. » Dis-je comme si ça explique tout. Elle vient se placer à coté de moi pour s'admirer dans le miroir.

« Crois-moi, il est attiré par toi. Enfin bref. » Change-t-elle de sujet, mais je fronce quand même les sourcils. Elle tourne sur elle-même et me regarde avec un grand sourire. « Alors ? » Je lève un pouce.

« Magnifique, c'est définitivement cette robe là. » Je la complimente, tout de même un peu soucieuse. D'où tient-elle ces idées absurdes ? Elle hausse la tête comme pour confirmer mes dires et détache ses cheveux. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes qui tombent en cascade dans son dos. Je vaporise de la laque dans mes cheveux et me lève pour aller regarder dans mon armoire. Je sors une robe bleue, assez courte et décolleté.

« Oh mon dieu, tu l'as acheté où ? Elle et vraiment parfaite. » Dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je la remercie et me rassie en prendant mon fond de teint. Elle met un peu de musique.

« Vraiment, Emmett est vraiment le parfait petit-ami. Il est tellement gentil et attentionné. C'est… Chaque jour avec lui est un pur bonheur. » Je suis heureuse pour elle. Elle par de lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je suis vraiment contente pour elle, c'est juste que je l'envie. D'avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés qui l'aime et la respecte.

« Il m'a l'air plutôt mignon. » Dis-je en haussant la tête, approbatrice. Elle fait grand sourire fière et elle se penche pour maquiller ses yeux.

« Tu sais… Je me disais que ce serait bien si vous sortiez, parce que Belle et Edward vont être aussi ensemble et alors on pourrait sortir en groupe tu vois… » Je fronce les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. C'est mon meilleur ami, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. » Elle fait un petit sourire mystérieux sans me regarder et réplique :

« Pas encore… » Je roule des yeux et chuchote.

« N'importe quoi. » Elle rit et je regarde à mon tour dans le miroir, évaluant mon reflet. Heureuse de moi-même je me lève pour aller m'assoir sur mon lit, attendant en me limant les ongles, que Rosalie termine de se préparer.

« Bella est vraiment mignonne. Tu trouves pas ? » Prise de court, je la regarde, un peu étonnée.

« Euh ouais… » Elle continue, le visage neutre, concentrer sur son rouge à lèvres.

« Edward a beaucoup de chance, n'est pas. » Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

« Certainement. » Dis-je peu assuré.

« Tu savais que Jasper n'a même pas couché avec elle ? » Je hausse un sourcil, surprise de cette remarque, il faut bien avouer que c'est assez étonnant.

« On parlait pas trop de Bella, donc non, il me l'avait pas dit. » Elle me regarde d'une façon suggestive et je devine que ça a encore un rapport avec son foutu idée.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il largue déjà une fille avant d'avoir même essayé ? » Je soupire et roule des yeux, puis réplique.

« Tu commences à me souler. Déjà, il l'a pas largué, ils se sont mit d'accord ensemble. » Elle fait comme si de rien était, mais siffle quand même entre ses dents.

« Justement… Jasper ne se fait pas larguer. » Je souffle, maintenant vraiment agacée de son manque de coopération. Je me lève et quitte la chambre sans un mot de plus, me dirigeant vers mon dressing pour récupérer mes Louboutins, qui soit dit en passant, m'avait couté une vrai fortune. Elle me suit en riant quand j'empreinte notre escalier pour descendre rejoindre les garçons. Mes yeux s'écarquilles quand je remarque qu'apparemment tout le monde s'est rassemblé chez nous. Rose pousse un cri strident et tape un sprint pour sauter dans les bras d'Emmett. Ils s'embrassent sans gêne, ne nous cachant rien de l'activité de leurs langues. Je remarque en souriant que Jasper les regarde avec dégout. Il feint de devoir vomir et quand les mains d'Emmett descendent vers les fesses de ma meilleure amie. Lorsque Jasper relève les yeux, il capture mon regard. Nous restons juste là, à nous regardant bêtement pendant ridiculement longtemps. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose et sans connaitre la raison de ce fait, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. J'humidifie mes lèvres et il me regarde en souriant. Je remarque quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Dis-je en riant nerveusement, me tordant les doigts. « Il y a quelque chose à mon maquillage ? » Il secoue la tête, apparemment aussi gêné que moi.

« Tu es parfaite. » A ses paroles, je me retourne vivement, pour ne pas lui montrer l'effet que ces trois petits mots ont sur moi. Je marche vers le hall d'entrée, prenant mon sac avant de vérifier le contenue, dans l'espoir de me calmer un peu.

Ce n'est seulement qu'après quinze minutes que nous nous décidant enfin à bouger. Je m'installe en première dans la voiture d'Emmett, suivi de près pas Jasper. Il met son bras sur mon dossier et me souri, ouvrant ses jambes pour se mettre à l'aise. Il regarde vaguement devant lui et je n'ose pas briser le silence pour demander à quoi il pense. Je mets ma tête contre son épaule et m'appuie légèrement dessus, tandis qu'il caresse mes cheveux.

« C'est sympa de quand même être venu. » Je rie et le taquine.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais vraiment laissé le choix, n'est-ce pas. » Il ne relève pas et je ferme mes yeux, pour m'abandonner dans l'odeur de mon ami. Ce n'est que quand Jasper me secoue doucement que j'ouvre les yeux, un peu confuse. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque la maison de Jessica quelques mètres plus loin. La musique s'infiltre dans le véhicule et Jasper chuchote doucement.

« On est arrivé. » Il me regarde dans les yeux et parle lentement, comme si j'étais incapable de comprendre. Il attrape ma main et m'aide à sortir. Lorsque nous marchant vers la maison, il passe son bras autour de moi, m'attirant plus près de lui. Je ne relève pas et il ne me lâche toujours pas quand nous entrant dans la gigantesque maison. A peine avant nous déposer un pied à l'intérieur, que Jessica se matérialise devant nous, regardant Jasper avec un grand sourire. Ne prêtant aucun attention envers moi, elle se jette sur lui, l'entrainant dans une câlin serrée contre se nichons ridiculement gros, obligeant Jasper à me lâcher. Je fronce les sourcils, mais m'éloigne tout de même, allant parler à quelque copine de classe. Elle m'accueille chaleureusement et Angela me prend timidement dans ses bras.

« Tu sais la rumeur cour que Lauren serrait enceinte. » Je ne prends pas par à la conversation, écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Une autre fille répond.

« Carrément, en plus comment elle a grossi. Mais je me demande si elle n'aurait pas fait circuler cette rumeur elle-même juste pour avoir de l'attention. » Une autre, qui si je me souviens bien, est dans mon cour d'Espagnole, hoche la tête et répond.

« Je me demande aussi. Parce qu'elle est plutôt arrogante et se croit miss Popularité, mais tout le monde sait très bien qu'elle est toujours vierge. » Elle y ajoute en riant. « Jasper m'a dit qu'elle est frigide. » L'autre hoche la tête.

« Ouais, il me l'a dit aussi. Elle serait partit en pleurant parce que Jasper l'aurait jeté lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas monter avec lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Je ris doucement. Typiquement le comportement de Lauren, grande gueule, mais rien dans le ventre. Une fille blonde enchaine en regardant vers les boissons, le regard choqué.

« Non mais t'as remarqué comment Jessica lui fait du rentre dedans. Franchement, autant se faire tatouer pute sur le visage. » Effectivement, quand je suis leurs regards, je vois Jessica pressée contre Jazz, lui caressant les cheveux de la nuque. Il rit doucement à une chose qu'elle dit, mais continue à se servir, imperturbable. Soudainement, je remarque que toutes les filles se sont retourne vers moi pour me scruter.

« Ca te fait pas trop bizarre de les voir comme ça ? » Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien où elles veulent en venir. Elle toussote et continue.

« Tu sais bien… Vous êtes plutôt proche, alors, peut-être que… » Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Je ricane et se secoue ma tête, négativement.

« On est juste amis, il se tape qui il veut. » Elle hausse les épaules et elles e retournent toutes pour regarder les gens danser. Je cherche tout de même Jasper des yeux, remarquant qu'il a disparut soudainement. Je grogne quand je me rends compte qu'il s'est certainement éclipsé avec Jessica. Non que je sois jalouse ou quoi que ce soit, mais il m'avait tout de même promit de toujours rester avec moi pendant cette soirée. Je soupire agacé quand quelqu'un me bouscule. Je me retourne et regarde à ma grande surprise que c'est Jasper qui me regarde en souriant, deux verres à la main.

« Tiens, je suis allé te servir mais après je te trouvais plus, donc… » Je prends le verre qu'il me tend et le remercie.

« T'avais l'air occupé, donc j'ai préféré te laisser. » dis-je du ton le plus détacher que je peux. Il prend une gorgée de son verre, l'air pensif, puis me regarde avec malice. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et me chuchote doucement, pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Je sais quelque chose qui va te remonter le morale. Suis-moi. » Je souris, heureuse de son attention. Il me fait signe de l'attendre en haut puis se dirige lui-même vers le buffet. –je monte et cherche une chambre de libre. Tombant tout le temps sur des gens à moitié nus ou presque noyé dans leur propre vomit. Enfin, je rentre dans ce qui doit être la chambre d'ami. Il n'y a pas à dire, au moins ils ont du gout. Je m'assieds sur le lit, attendant l'arriver de Jasper. J'inspecte mes ongles de pieds, notant qu'il est nécessaire de faire une pédicure, quand il entre enfin, deux récipients à la main. Son visage s'embrase lorsqu'il me regarde et j'aperçois qu'il a une vu magnifique sur mon intimité recouvert de mon string. Il ne détourne pour autant pas le regard et je descends ma robe en rougissant. Ses yeux s'arrêtent en chemin vers mon visage pour reluquer mes seins. Je ne suis pas gêné par son regard et ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de me regarder de cette manière. Il se racle la gorge, tentant de trouver contenance et vient s'assoir à son tour sur le lit. Je souris lorsqu'il prend un coussin pour essayer de cacher la bosse dans son pantalon, fière de l'effet que je lui fais.

« Alors qu'est que tu as ramené ? » dis-je naturellement, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de me reluquer. Il se racle de nouveau la gorge et dépose les affaires sur le lit. Je sais que mes yeux se mettent à briller quand je vois tout ce chocolat fondu et les fraises. C'est mon pêches-mignon. Je pourrais en manger toute la journée et Jasper le sait bine. Il sourit satisfait quand je frappe dans mes mains, extasié. Il s'empare d'une fraise, la trempant dans le chocolat. Je rougis aux idées peu catholiques qui me viennent soudain en tête. Il me regarde dans les yeux et approche la fraise ma bouche que je happe, gourmande. Je lèche mes lèvres, recueillant le chocolat. Je le vois déglutir mais ne commente pas, prenant à mon tour une fraise pour la lui fourrer dans la bouche. J'essuie son coin de lèvre et il gémit en fermant les yeux.

« C'est bon, hein… » Dis-je en entendant moi-même le double-sens de ma phrase.

« Délicieux. » Répond-t-il à son tour, me faisant un clin d'œil. Je mets rapidement une fraise dans ma bouche, tentant de penser à autre chose que ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il me met à son tour une fraise dans la bouche et quand je m'aperçois qu'il s'en est mit partout je prends sa main dans la mienne et lèche les restants de chocolat. Il grogne férocement et que je rencontre son regard, celui-ci est noir de désir.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Je balance le coussin posé sur mes genoux vers l'autre bout de la pièce et attrape sa nuque pour me plaquer contre elle, rencontrant enfin ses lèvres. Elle ne bronche d'abord pas, mais se détend à fur et à mesure que j'approfondis le baiser. Elle noue elle-même ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je cru devenir fou lorsqu'elle se mit à lécher mes doigts, je cru que j'allais exploser instantanément dans mon pantalon lorsqu'elle lécha ses lèvres. Elle gémit lorsque nos lèvres se taquinent. Rien que ce son me fait perdre les pédales. Elle se bouge un peu pour se mettre sur ses genoux à fin de ne pas avoir à pencher la tête. J'encercle sa taille de mes bras. Alice se défait du baiser pour respirer et colle son front au mien. Elle sourit légèrement et caresse les cheveux de ma nuque. Je frissonne au contacte de ses doigts fins et doux contre ma peau.

« Alice, je… » Je m'interromps, ne sachant pas bien comment formuler ma phrase. « Tu sais là tantôt… » Elle ne dit rien, attendant avec de grands yeux. « Je voulais te dire que… » Elle penche un peu la tête et je lève ma main pour caresser sa joue de mon pouce. Elle baisse les yeux mais je lève son menton, pour l'obliger à me regarder. « Que tu es magnifique. » Elle rougit et me fait un petit sourire désolé. Je sais que je suis foutu. Non seulement je n'aurais plus jamais aucune chance qu'elle m'aime, mais en plus elle ne voudrait même plus être amis. Je fais une grimace à cette perspective, ne pouvant pas imaginer ma vie sans Alice. Elle s'éloigne de moi, décollant son front du mien.

« Jazz… Je te connais. » Elle détourne son regard en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai envie de m'approcher d'elle et de juste la serrer dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne dise pas ce qu'elle est sur le point de dire. « Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas être une conquête de plus. Juste une victime à ajouter à ton tableau de chasse. »

J'ouvre et referme la bouche. Surpris de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Parce qu'elle croit vraiment que je veux juste coucher avec elle ? C'est vrai qu'il y quelque mois j'aurais éclaté de rire, rien qu'à la pensée d'une relation sérieuse. Mais avec Alice… Rien que la vue de ses yeux hypnotisant, son sourire magnifique et son rire envoutant, je sais. Je sais que c'est elle. La femme de ma vie, la mère de mes enfants. Des enfants qui hériteront de ses pommettes tout à fait adorable et son caractère bien trempé. Ils me mèneront par le bout de mon nez et j'adorerai ça. Tout comme j'adore qu'elle-même me mène par le bout du nez. Alice n'a qu'à claquer des doigts et je ferais tout pour elle. Avant comme maintenant. Avant je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle obtenait tout aussi facilement de ma part, mais maintenant, après ce déclic, ça me paraît logique. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Et ça depuis toujours. Peut-être que si je couche avec tant de filles sans vouloir m'attacher à aucune d'elles, c'est juste parce que personne n'est aussi bien qu'Alice. Personne ne lui arrive même à la cheville. Ca me paraît si simple aujourd'hui, maintenant que je comprends. Maintenant que je sais que tout ce temps, je n'attendais qu'elle. Alice. Ma princesse. Celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Je secoue la tête négativement. Ses mots tranchant mon cœur à coup de rasoir. Le brisant en deux. Je m'approche d'elle mais elle se lève et me tourne le dos.

« Malgré ce que Rosee dit. Je sais très bien que pour toi ça ne veut rien dire, comme toujours. Tu veux juste t'amuser pour me jeter après. » Je saigne de plus en plus, tellement ces mots me font mal. Le cœur au bord des lèvres je secoue de nouveau la tête.

« Alice… Je… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais… Je t'aime. » Je sens mes muscles se tendre d'anticipation. Je me donne une claque mentale d'avoir dis mes sentiments à haute voix. Elle se retourne instantanément et me scrute, cherchant certainement quelque chose dans mes yeux pour lui indiquer qu'en faites, c'est une blague, que je mens. Je la regarde le plus sincèrement possible.

« Jazz, ne… » Je l'interromps, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. Je me lève $ mon tour et attrape sa main, la serrant dans la mienne.

« Je sais que j'ai été con. Et que tout ça ne sont pas les meilleurs éléments pour te donner confiance. Mais tu me connais Lili. Tu sais que jamais je n'aurais dit que je t'aime si ce n'est pas le cas. » Je déglutis difficilement en remarquant que sa lèvre se met à trembler. Elle libère sa main, la pressant contre son cœur de son autre main.

« Ne fait pas ça. » Dit-elle sur un ton presque suppliant, mais je ne l'écoute pas. La rapprochant de moi, l'encerclant de mes bras. Formant une barrière invisible pour la protéger de tout.

« Je t'aime, Lili. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. » Pendant quelques secondes je crois que c'est gagné. Je le crois vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repousse violemment, ses petites mains contre mon torse. Je la regarde un peu déboussolé. Son regard est plein de reproche et de fureur. Elle retrousse sa lèvre.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. Je t'interdis de dire que tu m'aimes depuis toujours. Tu n'es qu'un con. Arrogant et prétentieux. Tu dis m'aimer, mais apparemment tu ne connais pas la définition du verbe aimer. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu ne te mets pas à coucher avec toutes les filles que tu connais. Pour ensuite venir me raconter que ce sont toutes des connes qui sont vraiment trop naïves. » Les larmes afflux ses prunelles et je serre les dents, peiné de ce qu'elle dit. « Tu sais quoi Jasper. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues. Mais sache bien que jamais, jamais, au grand jamais je ne coucherai avec toi. Pas maintenant, pas plus tard. Même si la terre s'arrêtait de tourner et que ce serrait la seul chose qui pourrait nous sauver. Je préférais mourir. Je te déteste Jasper Hale. J'espère que tu crève. »

Elle termine essoufflé de son si long discoure. Je me mettrais bien à pleurer maintenant, comme une fillette. Ou bien me taper une main contre le mur. En espérant que la souffrance physique atténue la souffrance que je ressens à l'intérieur. Je déglutis de nouveau, tentant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« C'était seulement parce que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. » Je plaide pitoyablement. « Tu es la seule qui. » Elle me coupe la parole. Son visage est rouge de fureur.

« Termine cette phrase et je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas de descendance Hale. » En d'autres circonstances j'aurais probablement ris. Mais bizarrement l'envie me manque un peu. Pendant un moment je m'imagine qu'elle va me cracher à la figure. Mais elle se contente de me lancer un regard haineux et de sortir de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle. Je m'affale sur le lit et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

« Putain… » Je siffle entre mes dents. Je me sens vraiment comme de la merde. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux m'imaginer ce que ressentent toutes ces filles que j'ai largué.

Quand la porte s'ouvre et que je rencontre le regard d'Alice, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle se rapproche en grandes enjambés et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sa main atteint douloureusement ma joue. Je reste un peu sonné par la baffe.

« Aie. » Dis-je finalement en grimaçant tout en massant ma joue endolorie. Nous restons simplement comme ça, pendant ce qui me semble une éternité. Moi me massant la joue et elle, haletante, les poings serrés. Et puis l'improbable ce produit. Ce qui j'espère depuis un mois. Seulement dans es rêves les plus fou.

Elle saute dans mes bras, nouant ses jambes autour de ma taille, happent mes lèvres avec empressement et gourmandise. Pour au dépourvu je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe, mais passe en un réflexe mes mais sous ses fesses, la soutenant contre mon bassin. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle me pardonne ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ? Quand sa langue vient trouver la mienne, plus rien n'a d'importance. Nous sommes comme seuls au monde. Juste guidé par notre envie, notre désire. Je grogne et caresse son dos, maintenant une main sous ses fesses. Elle est légère comme une plume. Elle tire délicieusement sur mes cheveux et frotte son bassin contre le mien. Je grogne cette fois plus fortement et la porte jusqu'au lit. Me couchant sur elle. Mais cette position ne semble pas la satisfaire parce qu'elle me donne un coup de rein, poussant doucement contre mes épaules. Je l'attrape par les hanches et la positionne sur moi, la laissant guider la danse. Elle m'embrasse langoureusement, descendant jusqu'à mon cou, suçant mon lobe d'oreille au passage. Alice me fait un suçon dans le cou, ce qui laissera probablement sa trace pendant quelques jours.

« Je t'aime Alice, je t'aime comme un fou. » Elle ne réagit pas, m'embrassant sur les lèvres pour m'empêcher de continuer. Elle se redresse, s'asseyant pile sur la bosse de mon pantalon et je gémis de plaisir, tellement ce qu'elle me fait est délicieux. Elle ouvre la tirette de sa robe et l'enlève, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. « Tu es magnifique. » Dis-je, espérant qu'elle essaye vois la sincérité dans mon regard. Elle ne commente pas mais m'attire contre elle, m'embrassant doucement tout en ouvrant les boutons de ma chemise. Elle passe sa main sur mon torse, me caressant les pectoraux et les abdos. Je gémis et embrasse la peau de son cou, jouant doucement avec l'ouverture de son soutien-gorge, ne l'ouvrant pas pour autant. Je n'obligerais jamais Alice à faire quelque chose dont elle n'a pas envie. Je cajole doucement la peau de son dos, mes mains sur ses cuisses. Elle enlève ma chemise sans ménagement, puis pousse contre mes épaules pour m'obliger à m'allonger.

« Tais-toi. Ne dit rien. » Susurre-t-elle à mon oreille. Sa voix légèrement rauque est tellement désirable que je me sens durcir encore. Elle s'attaque maintenant à la boucle de ma ceinture. Alice la défait les mains un peu tremblantes. Je grogne quand sa main passe accidentellement contre ma verge.

Je caresse ses seins à travers son soutien et elle gémit doucement. Je tire moi-même sur mon boxer pour l'enlever, me mettant maintenant à nu devant elle. Elle regarde ma queue tendue avec de grands yeux. Elle me griffe doucement les abdos, jusqu'à la limite de ma toison pubienne.

« Mm, Alice… » Est la seul chose que j'arrive à sortir, la respiration haletante. Elle me regarde toujours concentrer, se mordant la lèvre. Sans détourner le regard de ma queue elle enlève son soutien. J'entends un grondement sortir de ma poitrine. Je regarde son corps de déesse la bouche un peu entrouverte. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie. Je lève ma main un peu hésitante, dans le but de caresser son sein. Lorsqu'elle se laisse faire j'affermis un peu ma prise. Ses seins ronds et parfaits pour mes mains. Elle ferme les yeux, appréciant l'attention. Je fais descendre ma main un peu pour atteindre son string. Titillant la marque mouillée sur le tissue. Alice gémit plus fort et m'agrippe par les épaules pour se tenir à moi. Le désire marque ses traits. Elle se trémousse sur ma queue, s'amusant à me faire gémir de plus en plus fort. J'halète brusquement lorsqu'elle attrape ma verge dans ma main, faisant des va et vient d'abord lentement, puis prenant de l'assurance elle accélère. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'arrête. Je la retourne d'un coup de rein, puis me couche sur elle, essayant de ne pas peser de tout mon poids. Je chaparde son string et le niche discrètement dans la poche de mon jean. J'effleure son clitoris gonflé et brulant avec mon pouce. Elle gémit, sa bouche plaquée contre mon cou. Je continue, rassuré de sa réaction positive. Je cajole son entrejambe. Entre deux halètements, elle me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Viens. » Je grogne, secouant la tête, pendant que j'essaie de ne pas devenir fou. Je me penche en dehors du lit, prenant mon portefeuille dans la poche de mon jean en sortant un préservatif. JE l'ouvre d'un coup de dents et l'enroule autour de ma queue, tout ça sans la quitter des yeux. Doucement je me replace sur elle, plaçant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, elle fait une grimace subtile et je la relâche, me donnant une claque mentale. Je pétris se hanche pendant qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans la peau de mon dos. Je m'enfonce délicieusement en elle. Sa chaleur et son étroitesse m'entourent. Je donne une cadence lente et langoureuse. Grognant de plus en plus fort à chaque poussée. Le plaisir monte en flèche. Quand l'orgasme la prend, elle me mord brutalement dans l'épaule, me menant à mon tour aussi à la jouissance. Je me déverse dans le bout de latex et soupire. Je m'affale à côté d'elle, rabats les draps sur nous et la plaque contre mon torse. Elle dépose des baisers sur les muscles de mon torse et caresse mon dos.

« Je t'aime. » Lorsqu'Alice prononce ces quelques mots, je crois devenir fou de bonheur. Je dépose un baiser sur son front moite et inhale la fragrance de ses cheveux.

Je me rends compte que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait l'amour.

* * *

><p>J'avais la flemme de relire alors il y aura certainement des fautes d'ortho, désolé ! Peut-être que je rajoutera un bonus à propos de Bella et d'Edward.<p>

**Bisous !**


End file.
